


monster mash

by Dresupi



Series: Would You Like to See Something Strange?  (Halloween Prompts) [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Godzilla Fusion, Darcy Lewis is the fandom bicycle and I love it, F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, Loki Does What He Wants, Monsters, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Swearing, tasertricks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 20:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12306837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Darcy finds herself trapped under a collapsed building after a huge monster begins destroying Manhattan.Not to worry, it's Loki to the rescue, and as per usual, his diplomacy skills are decidedly lacking.Day 8 of my Halloween Prompts:  Godzilla AU/Fusion.





	monster mash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetSigyn (ferbette)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferbette/gifts).



> Special super-duper thanks to leftennant for helping me figure out what the heck to write for this one. <3 (And for listening to me whine about it in messenger)
> 
> October 8 - Godzilla AU/Fusion

Darcy cowered in the rubble of the building, both thanking whoever was listening for sparing her life  _ and _ cursing the fact that she was the only person in this bank that was still alive.  Which substantially diminished the likelihood of being rescued.  

And that  _ thing _ … that Godzilla meets Cloverfield mashup of a nightmare was still roaming the streets outside.  Not anywhere near  _ her _ , thankfully.  But she could hear the crashing and roaring from her current position.  

What she wouldn’t  _ give _ to see one of the Avengers right now.  

Thor especially.  

She knew he was probably off doing big world-savey things.  But she was kind of up shit creek right now, and if she didn’t figure out a way to get out of ground zero, she might not get a chance to see it happen.  

She took a deep breath and went back to trying to unpin her leg from the beam that had fallen on it. It wasn’t painful.  Just really, really  _ stuck _ . 

“Here you are.  Typical.  Lying about when people are looking for you…” The voice was so familiar, she could almost cry, but instead she turned to see if it was actually there, or if she was hallucinating.  

“Loki?”  She squinted in the low light, but thought she could see the outline of his form.  

“In the flesh… or I suppose that’s really more of a colloquialism in this case… since I’m actually  _ here _ as one of my mirror doubles…”  

She frowned.  “I don’t think you can help me, then.  I kind of need someone with a particular skill set.  Namely, being corporeal, tangible and able to lift this beam off my leg.”  

“I’m on my  _ way _ ,” he insisted, sitting down on the ground next to her.  “How did you end up in this predicament?  I thought you were instructed to stay upstate at the New Avengers facility.  And far away from this particular disaster?”  

She shrugged.  “I needed to check on some stuff.  And no one told me there was a ragey lizard beast stomping around Manhattan.  So imagine my surprise when that totally happened.”  

“Imagine  _ our _ surprise when we called upstate to check on you and discovered that you’d not only left the facility, but were traipsing around the city?  With your propensity for danger, Ms. Lewis, you run the team ragged.”  

“Is that why they sent  _ you _ to come rescue me?”  

“I volunteered,” he corrected her. 

_ That _ was surprising.  A description she supposed was probably on a sliding scale as of this morning when she looked out the front door of the bank and saw a raging hellbeast outside.  But still, Loki volunteering to come looking for her was surprising.  

She frowned.  “Why?”  

He mirrored her expression.  “Why what?”  

“Why are  _ you _ volunteering to knight-in-shining-armor me from my current sticky situation?”  

His mouth hung open for a second, and had Darcy not been pinned down by a support beam in a pile of rubble while a hellbeast destroyed Midtown, she might have patted herself on the back for stumping the silver-tongued Prince of Asgard.  

BUT, since she was  _ hella _ trapped in the rubble, she couldn’t quite reach her back to pat it.  Maybe later?  

She did, however, waggle her eyebrows in triumph.  She supposed that was enough gloating.  

“Would you rather if I’d just… allowed you to perish?” he asked.  

“No… but I mean…  _ that’s _ kind of what I’d expect from you.”  

Loki -- or rather, Loki’s double -- peered over at her from his perch on the floor.  “You’d expect me to let you perish here?”  

“Sorry, dude.  I never got the idea that you’d rather I was alive. Now, to be fair, I never got the idea that you’d rather I was dead either.  I never really got  _ any _ ideas from you about me… if I’m being honest.”  

“I have…  _ plenty _ of ideas about you, Darcy Lewis.”  

“Oh really?  Well.  I’ve got time.  Let’s hear some of these ideas, Mr. Trickster God.”  

“You might have many virtues, darling, but time isn’t one of them.”  

She smirked.  

“What?”  

“You called me ‘darling’.”  

“Yes?”  

“You usually don’t call me anything.  You ignore my entire existence.  And yet, here I am, running out of time and pinned under a beam... and suddenly, I’m darling.”  

“ _ Darling _ is something you’d call someone precious, is it not?”  

“Am I precious?” 

For the first time, she noticed just how physically close Loki was to her.  Or well, how close his double was to her.  He smiled, though.  A smile that reached his eyes.  

And Darcy was human, okay?  AND she was a woman.  

Those eyes?  Those deep green eyes were piercing.  Not like daggers, but smoother.  Like a scalpel or something.  Something so sharp that you didn’t know you were bleeding until it was long gone.

“To me?  Yes, you are.  Precious.”  

“If you weren’t a double, I’d totally lay one on you right now.”  

At that precise moment, the double disappeared and for a split second, Darcy thought she’d scared him off.  That maybe the flirting was just flirting and she’d taken it one step too far.  

But then there was a rumble of tumbling rocks and the little area she was trapped in was flooded with light.  And the shadowy form of the actual-facts Loki.  

“As that IS impossible, perhaps you’d like to ‘lay one on’ the genuine article?”  

She snorted out a laugh. “I  _ would _ , but you’re all the way over there...and I dunno if you’ve noticed, but I’m still trapped under a fucking beam.”   

“I had noticed. Believe it or not, it’s not the first time you’ve mentioned it.”  He returned her smile and hopped down onto the floor, kneeling at her side and reaching across her body to wrench the support beam from atop her leg.  “There.  All better.”  He winked and offered her his hand.

“If you think I’m kissing you in a dusty hole in the ground, you’ve got another thing comin’, Lokes.”  

“You were going to kiss my double in a dusty hole in the ground,” he countered, his face altogether too close to hers.  And Darcy definitely wasn’t complaining, but she figured there were more opportune times to play kissy face.  

“The mood has passed,” she informed him.

He straightened somewhat, helping her to a crouched position and out onto the street once more.  The entire city block was decimated, from what she could tell. He’d climbed through a ginormous mess to get here.  

All because of her.  

She clung to his arm and he subsequently pulled her into his. “Has the mood perhaps returned?”

“You climbed through all of this for  _ me _ ?”       

He leaned down to kiss her. It was rushed, and perhaps a little too firm, but he pulled her flush against his body and it left her a little lightheaded nonetheless.  “I would have been devastated if something more terrible had happened to you, Darcy. Why, if--”  

The rest of his words were indiscernible, due to the eardrum-blasting roar that issued from behind them. A roar emitted from the hellbeast itself.  Her heart dropped down to her feet.  

If she was going to die, at least she was going to die having kissed Loki. That was definitely a feat in and of itself.  Bragging rights for the afterlife.  

Loki grimaced and then turned to face the monster head on.  “Do you MIND?” he scolded, looking very,  _ very _ perturbed at the enormous hellbeast.  It was borderline humorous.  

No, it was just humorous. 

This thing was HUGE. She’d seen it’s foot before, through the front door of the bank.  It’s FOOT.  

And here Loki was, talking to the thing like it was an errant toddler screeching in a restaurant.

“Did you just…  _ scold _ the hellbeast?”

“He’s being very rude, I’m sure you agree…”    It roared again, and Darcy clung to his chest, burying her face in it not for fear, but just because the thing had dragon breath times one thousand. “Oh, I’m sorry…  _ SHE _ .”        

Her eyes widened and she had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing.  “Do you  _ speak _ hellbeast?”  

He shrugged.  “I speak a  _ little.  _ And that’s not a hellbeast, hellbeasts technically have more heads than this.  This is really just your garden variety dragon. Albeit, a very  _ large _ one.”  

Darcy’s eyes widened.  “So you really  _ are _ a knight in shining armor…”  

“Don’t be silly.  I’m no knight…a knight wouldn’t do  _ this _ ...”  

He released her waist, only to bend slightly and toss her over his shoulder before taking off at a very quick run down the sidewalk. 

She couldn’t help but laugh just a little as the beast-thing started to follow them, only to be confused as Loki’s many mirror doubles began running in circles around its feet.  

She’d been expecting a bridal carry, but she supposed this worked too.  She was on eye level with Loki’s ass.  Not a bad position to be in, especially given that the previous one was under the building that was now being crushed by a falling enormous lizard-dragon-Godzilla-whatever.  

Yep, she could think of worse positions.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love, so maybe leave me some love in the comments box? <3 
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/), if that's something you do. <3


End file.
